koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Fued
' Sibling Rivalry is the 14th main series episode of The Koopa Kids. It is regarded by some fans as a torture episode due to Kamek being a jerkhole to the other characters. although it's all done in a comedic way. It also doesn't feature Bowser too much. In the episode Kamek decides he's had enough of the six eldest kids arguing, so he sets up a quiz competition where they all have to answer questions related to Pokemon. Plot The episode starts with Roy's gang plotting revenge on Lemmy, Wendy and Morton due to unexplained events, most likely the ending of the previous episode. They decide to post a fake screenshot of the three saying they like eating faeces on "KoopaBook". Morton decides to retaliate by posting a fake picture of Roy's gang kissing Justin Bieber posters. At this point the six of them get into a huge fight, disturbing the other residents on the airship, most notably Kamek, who at first goes into a huge rage, but then magically teleports everyone into some kind of quiz room, and explains to a non-existent audience that he's ending their feuds with a quiz. Lemmy's group's team also contains Wiggler, Lakitu, Carl & Blooper, while Roy's gang's team also contains Larry, Bowser Jr., Gooper & Bob. After Lemmy gets his question wrong though, by answering "Candy!" he got a 100 ton block dropped on him. This makes everyone else fearful. Throughout the quiz, nobody gets a single point due to either answering questions incorrectly or, more commonly, complete stupidity, or Kamek's refusal to accept anything related to something introduced outside of Pokemon Red & Pokemon Blue/Green. At the end the kids complain to Kamek about getting beaten up, and Kamek explains the point of it was to show that they're all equal due to getting no points. He then asks if they could try getting along, but the kids respond by firing him out of a cannon. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser (cameo) * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * Blooper * Gooper * Bob * The Bosses * Petey Piranha * Monty Mole * King Boo * Big Bob-Omb * Goomboss * Chief Chilly * Lakithunder * Tolstar * Dr. Robotnik * Exeggutors (cameo) Correct Answers A user known as Asgore dreemurr posted a comment on the official youtube video showing the correct answers to the quiz, according to Kamek. Here are the correct answers. # Pikachu # The Moon Stone # Rock & Ground-type # Weezing # When it's tail stops boring # Normal-type # A Ghost & Poison-type Pokemon that evolves from Haunter # Nidoqueen # Rhyhorn # Snorlax # Grass, Fire & Water # Metapod Trivia * It's unknown how Kamek got the building to make the quiz about Pokémon. * Kamek is apart of the group of Pokemon fans known as '''Genwunners' according to this episode. * Blooper would have won points if Kamek understood him, therefor Lemmy, Morton & Wendy's team would have technically won. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2013